What if
by edger230
Summary: Takes place after Fight Fighters. What if Robbie DID end up beating up Dipper? What if Rumble had given Dipper more than just a black eye and torn clothes? What would happen. Alternate ending to Fight Fighters. DipperXWendy. Rated T for violence.


"Game over, old friend." Dipper said while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest. He had come out of the fight with Rumble with a black eye, a jacked up face, an excruciating pain in his chest, and torn clothes.

He noticed that Robbie was trying to get his hood off of the tree branch. He walked over to help, but Robbie managed to get it off on his own by the time he reached him.

"What? Who- who was that guy?" Robbie asked sounding somewhat paranoid. However, paranoia quickly turned to anger. "Why is it that whenever _you're _around, there's always ghosts or monsters or whatever?"

Dipper really couldn't think of any reason. "I don't know man."

"That guy almost broke my neck! Do you know how mad I am right now?"

He did sound pretty mad. Dipper figured that only meant he still had to fight him. "So I guess you and I have to fight now huh? Go ahead man. Do your worst. I just want to get this over with." he said mentally bracing himself and hoping, but highly doubting that the pain in his chest wouldn't get any worse.

"Oh man, I am SO going to enjoy this!" Robbie said. Well before you could say Gravity Falls, or even Gravity, Robbie's fist made contact with Dipper's chest. Dipper fell to the ground, swearing he had heard something crack. He was in serious pain, but he wasn't about to run, and not just because it hurt so much he could hardly even breathe without a jolt of pain shooting through his chest.

The next blow was sent to his face. He could feel his already black eye swell even more. He also felt blood squirt from his nose. As more blows were thrown, Robbie's smile grew bigger. Dipper soon enough fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was a car door slamming. Robbie had heard it too but he ignored it and continued to punch the now unconscious twelve year old.

"Hey Robbie." he heard. He recognized the voice immediately and knew he was doomed.

"Oh! Hey Wendy! You're back!" he said, standing in front of Dipper, mentally praying Wendy wouldn't notice him.

"Yeah man." She took a quick look around at the surroundings not noticing Dipper behind Robbie's back. "Whoa, what happened here? Freak tornado or something?"

"Um… well I-"

"And why is your face all jacked up?"

"I-I uhh…"

"And what's that on the ground behind your back?"

Before Robbie had time to respond, Wendy looked behind him and got an eyeful of Dipper. She gasped. He had two swelling black eyes, his nose was still gushing out blood, he had cuts and large bruises all over him, and of course, he was unconscious.

"DIPPER!" she screamed pushing Robbie out of the way to get to Dipper. She gently shook him trying to wake him up. "Dipper! Speak to me!" She quickly tried to check for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one, but it was slow. Tears began streaming from her eyes.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello… yes I need an ambulance, my friend is badly hurt and he's unconscious… Gravity Falls at the Mystery Shack next to the water tower… Thank you." She then hung up, not letting go of Dipper's wrist. "Stay with me, Dipper." she whispered.

"Robbie, what happened?" she choked. Robbie couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't give away what he did, and frankly, he was too nervous to think of anything good. All he could do was stutter.

"Well… he- uhh… he just uhh…" was all he could say.

"Did you… beat him up?" she asked, seeing the look in his eyes. Robbie opened his mouth to say something, but found himself at a loss for words so all he did was close his mouth again.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed, letting go of Dipper and jumping up so she was face to face with Robbie. "YOU'RE TWICE HIS SIZE!"

"Wendy, I can explain!" Robbie said before he could stop himself.

Wendy crossed her arms. "Please do." she said.

"The kid-"

"He has a name!"

"Ok, Dipper hired some body guard to beat me up!"

"How does that explain how he ended up like this, and why did he hire him in the first place? I know Dipper and he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Wendy said, still enraged. Robbie was once again at a loss for words. How was he supposed to tell Wendy that the whole reason Dipper hired the body guard was because he had challenged Dipper first and not have her get mad?

"You know what? Forget it! We're through!" Wendy said and went back to tending to Dipper, leaving Robbie in shock. By about that time, the ambulance arrived. They immediately brought out a stretcher and carefully lifted Dipper onto it. They wheeled him into the ambulance and Wendy got in after them. She gave Robbie one final death glare- vowing to herself, if Dipper didn't live, she would never forgive Robbie- and the paramedics shut the door.

**Later at the hospital-**

Wendy sat out in the hallway, waiting for the doctor to let her know Dipper's condition. She had informed Mabel, Soos and Stan of what happened and they told her they would be there soon, (but considering Stan was driving, soon probably meant an hour or two.) Wendy's heart kept skipping beats. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Dipper. Finally, the door opened and the doctor came out. Wendy stared at him anxiously.

"He has a few fractured ribs, a broken nose, and we had to stitch up quite a few scars, but he'll be fine. Make sure he gets lots of rest and keep ice on his ribs." said the doctor. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course. He's still asleep from some medicine we gave him when we were stitching up his scars, but he'll wake up soon."

Wendy walked to the door, and before opening it, she took a deep breath. She pushed it open. Dipper was still lying in the hospital bed unconscious. Although the doctors had stitched up his scars, save for the little ones, he still looked like a wreck. He still had two black eyes and a bandage on his nose. You could see some of his stitches, and there were plenty of bruises still evident on him. She slowly walked up to his bed and sat down in a chair next to it. She tried to wait patiently, but gave up after about twelve seconds.

"Dipper, please wake up." she said clutching his hand and wishing more than anything she could see her boy's smile again. She looked at her lap. Suddenly, Wendy heard a small groan. She quickly looked back at Dipper, whose eyes slowly opened.

"Dipper?"

"Oh my chest."

"Dipper!" Wendy exclaimed. She had to force herself not to hug him with all her might and instead gently hugged him.

"Wendy, you're back." Dipper said groggily, but with a smile. "Wait, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Robbie beat you up." Wendy replied letting go of him. She frowned at the memory.

"Wendy, I can explain! I'm so sorry!" Dipper said, trying to sit up. He eventually winced due to the pain in his chest and lay back down.

"Dipper, relax. It's ok." Wendy said. "You don't have to worry about Robbie. I broke up with him when I realized how big a jerk he was." Dipper smiled but then frowned.

"I'm sorry. I feel like it's my fault."

Wendy smiled. "Hey, I'M not the one in the hospital with fractured ribs and a broken nose. If anything you helped me realize it before something even worse happened." Wendy then frowned. "I just feel so bad this had to happen to you." She looked down at her lap again until she felt Dipper take her hand. She looked at him to see him smiling sympathetically. She couldn't resist smiling back.

"Why did Robbie end up beating you up?" Wendy asked.

Dipper frowned and let go of her hand. "It's a long story."

"It's ok. You can tell me."

Dipper sighed and told her the whole story. He told her about how Robbie challenged him, how he hired Rumble to defend him, how Rumble tried to kill Robbie, how Dipper had to end up fighting Rumble in the end and ended with how he ended up letting Robbie beat him up.

"Wow…" was all Wendy could say. "Why exactly did Robbie want to beat you up in the first place?"

Dipper began to break out in a sweat. His cheeks turned bright red. What was he supposed to do?

_I can't just say 'because he was about to call you and reveal that I secretly love you, so I knocked his phone out of his hand!' _Dipper thought.

"You're secret what?" Wendy asked looking shocked.

"… Did I just say that out loud?" Dipper asked. Wendy nodded.

There was dead silence for a minute or two. You could hear Dipper's heart pound. Wendy looked at her lap. "Truth is… I kind of love you too."

Dipper's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Really?" Wendy nodded, not looking up from her lap. "Since when?"

"Pretty much ever since you saved us all at that haunted convenience store. I don't know how I figured it out, I could just tell."

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. He wondered if he was dreaming and was still unconscious in the park. However, the pain in his chest still told him otherwise. But one thing was still eating at him.

"Wait, if you've loved me since then, why did you start going out with Robbie?"

It took Wendy a long time to answer his question, because when she thought about the reason why, she realized how stupid it was. It really shouldn't have mattered to her in the first place. Love wasn't supposed to have any boundaries.

"I was worried about what my friends would think, mostly because of our age differences. I know it's not a good reason, and when I look back, I know how stupid I was to keep my feelings hidden."

Dipper took her hand again without even blinking. She slowly looked up at him. "Hey, at least your reason wasn't just because you were just being a coward, well, before you started dating Robbie that is."

Wendy smiled. "Dipper, you're not a coward. You're the bravest guy I know. I still can't believe you've done some of the things you have. Everyone, even you, has been too scared to something in their life."

Dipper smiled back. He wanted so badly to hug her. He wanted to kiss her. Luckily, Wendy must have read his mind because she leaned down and kissed him. Dipper, although he now knew how Wendy felt, was still shocked, but quickly snapped out of it and kissed her back. For a little bit, his pain disappeared. In fact, the whole WORLD seemed to disappear, it seemed like it was just him and Wendy.

Eventually, the quickly pulled apart the second they heard the door begin to open. Wendy, Stan, Soos and Waddles walked into the room. Dipper smiled at the sight of his family. Waddles tried to jump onto the bed, but eventually, Mabel had to end up putting him on, careful not to put him on Dipper. Waddles could somehow tell that he wasn't supposed to jump onto Dipper, so he waddled as close as he could to him without hurting him. Dipper pet him on the head.

"How are you doing Broseph?" Mabel asked.

"Pretty great." Dipper replied, side glancing at Wendy.

Mabel, Soos and Stan were a little confused at first. Why would Dipper be feeling great when he had fractured ribs, a broken nose and had to have a bunch of scars stitched up? That's about when Mabel realized that Dipper and Wendy were still holding hands. She smiled.

"I take it we missed something." she said.

Dipper followed her eyes to his hand still holding Wendy's. He smiled again. "Yeah, you kind of did." he said looking at Wendy, who smiled back at him.

"I still can't figure out what's going on." said Stan. Wendy and Mabel cracked up, but Dipper just rolled his eyes so as not to hurt his ribs.

"Wendy and Dipper are together now." said Mabel, once she pulled herself together.

"Still not following you." Soos said. Dipper did a face palm. Mabel was about to try and explain in a different way, but Dipper put his other hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. They'll figure it out eventually." Dipper said, smiling at Wendy again. Wendy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh….." said Stan and Soos in unison. Wendy and Mabel cracked up again. Even Dipper couldn't resist a small laugh.

The End


End file.
